herofandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord is a recurring character as well as an former antagonist of My Little Pony. Princess Celestia explains that Discord once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone, but the spell was broken after the Elements lost their connection to the sisters, and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. The word discord means "a lack of harmony" or "a disagreement". Personality Discord has the traits of typical on-and-off hero, as in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2, he is first shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the six main ponies in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, he was shown to indirectly aid the mane six in defeating the plunder seeds, which he himself planted long ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and does not go on a rampage, and is shown to be rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Lord Tirek subsequently betrays him, he shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to Fluttershy and her friends upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When Twilight and the others forgive him and the ponies accept him in the end, Discord appears truly happy, which he expresses by giving Princess Celestia a bouquet of flowers. Gallery Discord_bows_to_Princess_Celestia_S03E10.png Fluttershy_smiles_at_Discord_S03E10.png Discord_showing_the_medallion_to_his_friends_S4E26.png Discord__But_when_I_say_that_it_is_a_sign_of_our_true_friendship__S4E26.png Princesses_and_Discord_S4E26.png Main_cast_and_Discord_group_hug_S4E26.png Discord_accepted_by_ponies_S4E26.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Demons Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Child Lovers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Masters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Old Heroes Category:Bats Category:Avian Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Teleporters Category:Anti Hero Category:True Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Demigods Category:Wizards Category:Dragons Category:Non-Action Category:Omnipotents Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Dancers Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Lions Category:World Saver Category:Equines Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ageless Heroes Category:Deities Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes from the past Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Possessors Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Multipliers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Omniscient Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Illusionists Category:Life Saver